


Secrets

by KTT2123, Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Character Death, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a boy who has been lied to and kept in the dark. With a creature inheritance, he decides to embrace his true self. Harry will plot his revenge in the shadows until he is ready to reveal his true self to the Wizarding World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayals & Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superwholockianfromhogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockianfromhogwarts/gifts).



> This was adopted from SuperwholockianfromHogwarts. We hope we do it justice! Unfortunately neither of us is JK Rowling. We don't own Harry Potter or any of the HP characters. We're just fulfilling our slashy fantasies!

Harry Potter watches the seconds tick by. In a few mere minutes, he will turn sixteen. As long as he can remember, Harry has spent these minutes before his birthday awake and utterly alone. Every year he celebrates his birthday the only way he can, by whispering to himself “Happy Birthday” in the dark. His supposed family has never once acknowledged his birthday. To them, he is nothing more than a burden, a slave, and a punching bag. Harry expects nothing but pain from the people that should love him. Hogwarts and finding out about magic may have expanded his mind and his life but still his every birthday is spent alone. Harry’s lip trembles as he remembers Sirius. He was the last link to my parents and now he’s dead. Sirius is dead because of me. It’s my fault. I should have known! How could I have not realized that the visions were nothing more than lies?!

Not only has he lost Sirius but his two best friends have not been in contact with him the entire summer. Hermione and Ron were the first friends he ever made. Yet, over the years Harry has questioned the sincerity of their friendship and he isn’t blinded to their faults. Hermione is a know-it-all; she thinks she knows best in everything and treats Harry and Ron like toddlers at times. Ron is the opposite, unhealthily insecure; he is the sixth son of a poor family. He isn’t the smartest or the strongest or the funniest or the best looking or the best at anything. Ron’s insecurity will one day be his demise.

Harry wonders why his letters to Ron and Hermione have been sent back unopened. He isn’t sure whether to feel hurt or simply resigned. Harry isn’t the ignorant, love starved eleven-year-old boy he was when they met anymore. Hermione is not the only one who knows how to research. He did research of his own; he no longer is a clueless muggle raised wizard. Harry knows everything any self respecting pureblood or half-blood would know about the Wizarding World.

The years of being in Gryffindor and of having to hide his true self have taken their toll. More than once Harry has admitted to himself that the Sorting Hat was right. At his core, Harry is more Slytherin than Gryffindor and he tires of wearing the golden boy mask. Only two people have seen a glimpse of his true self and his friendship with them remains a carefully guarded secret.

He scoffs to himself as he remembers Dumbledore’s explanation of why Harry had to stay at the Dursley's. The blood wards that are supposed to protect him have only served as an inescapable prison. Every summer since he started Hogwarts is the same: Harry being starved, beaten, and abused nearly every moment. Despite Dumbledore knowing of his treatment, his grandfatherly ‘mentor’ who claims to care for Harry, never once has tried to stop the muggles from abusing him. The wards may protect him from Voldemort but they do not protect him from Vernon or Dudley’s fists. They do nothing to stop the cuts, the broken bones, bruises, and wounds.

Harry is more intelligent than Dumbledore gives him credit for. The Light side leader believes Harry to be an ignorant and trusting boy. He knows that Dumbledore’s unblemished Light persona is a mask much like Harry’s own. He may not know Dumbledore’s secrets yet but he doesn’t doubt that they are dark, horrible ones. Harry would have to be a fool not to see that Dumbledore doesn’t care for him. The man pretends to be a doting grandfather but is willing to see Harry risk his life over and over with little or no help from the Light side. The Order seems just as eager to put all their hopes on a mere child, on him from the moment he found out about the magical world. Harry is to be the sacrificial lamb, a willing sacrifice to stop an evil wizard, and they all act as if there is nothing wrong with that. Harry doesn’t matter to them, not really. They only care about what he can do for them.

Harry shakes off his grim thoughts. Glancing at the clock, he counts downs the seconds in his head. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2... In his mind, Harry readies to tell himself happy birthday. But the instant the clock strikes midnight, excruciating pain courses through Harry’s body. It flows through every cell in his body instantaneously and without mercy. Harry scans the room, expecting to see a Death Eater standing triumphantly within his room but he is alone. The pain only grows stronger and it feels like he’s been set ablaze with fiendfyre, the pain is overwhelming and relentless. Unable to hold it in, Harry screams. It feels like someone, something is inside of him trying to claw its way out. It is unending agony: the unbearable burning pain and sensation of being ripped apart by a being inside him. Harry passes out but awakens a few seconds later. He opens his eyes again and rides the pain. Living with the Dursleys, he has learned to conquer pain, to embrace it unflinchingly.

As suddenly as it started the pain vanishes. Harry pants heavily; his body still tingles at the memory of the terrible, agonizing pain. Using the meditative exercises he taught himself, Harry calms his breathing and his mind. Quieted, he concentrates on his body. It feels different. There is a heaviness to his back that he’s never felt before. In the dark, Harry turns his head. There is something there…something on his back. He scrambles off the bed, shocked and confused at the sensations he feels.

Harry hurries over to the broken mirror on the closet door. He stares at his reflection in astonishment; the Harry Potter of just seconds ago is gone. In the broken mirror a stranger stares back at him but that isn’t what Harry notices first. Wings. Big, black feathered wings flaring from behind him. Harry turns hastily, looking over his shoulder to see his reflection. From the middle of his back huge, midnight black wings have sprouted. Like black angel wings, they arch up over his shoulders with the tips of the wings brushing the floor. The size of them so large that Harry imagines they could likely envelop his entire body. It is no wonder he felt a feeling of heaviness on his back. With hesitancy, Harry reaches out to touch. The feathers are soft and smooth, like silk. “Oh.” Harry can feel it, feel the caress in his wings. It is a new and very strange sensation.

He faces the mirror again, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from his new and very distracting wings. Gone is the untamable messy brown hair and in its place is flawlessly straight midnight-black hair the exact shade of his wings. It seems to have an unnatural glossy shine to it like his wings do and reaches just past his shoulders. Harry can’t resist combing his fingers through his hair; the silky strands glide through his fingers with ease. He grins at his reflection, noticing he now has fangs too. Harry presses a finger to one of the fangs and he feels a jolt of pain as it easily punctures his finger. The fangs are obviously not just for show. Harry is startled as he realizes that his eyes have changed too. Lily’s jade eyes no longer stare back at him. Harry’s eyes are glowing amber now and despite not wearing his glasses, he sees perfectly. In fact his eyesight is more than perfect, almost inhumanly so. Harry’s skin has changed too. Instead of an uneven tan he’d gotten from working outside for the Dursley's, his skin is naturally golden with no tan lines.

The scar on his forehead is red and Harry pokes at it. “Ouch,” he cries, the scar is tender. His transformation must have affected his scar as well, although Harry isn’t sure how yet.

“What am I?” Harry wonders aloud. He is thankful he researched the Wizarding World enough to know that he’s come into a creature inheritance. What kind of creature he isn’t sure. Curious as to whether he is able to hide his wings, Harry attempts and with a mere thought his wings disappear. He turns around to look. His wings are gone, yet not. “Wicked.” On his back is the most realistic tattoo Harry has ever seen. In the middle of his back is a tattoo of his spine, starting just below his neck and ending above his arse. Flaring out of the spine are two dark wings. They arch up to his shoulders, every black feather is visible in amazing detail. His wings, smaller versions of them are inked into his skin. The feathers look soft and when he touches one, the tattoo flutters as if by a breeze. The wings trail down his back, the very tips of his wings ending just above his waist.

Harry rolls his shoulders, watching as his wings come out again and his tattoo disappears. He grins, “Awesome.”

A second later, Harry starts packing. He silently summoned his wand and shoves it in his pocket. Whatever his creature inheritance, the moment that the Dursleys see the changes in him, they will try to destroy him. They've tried for years to beat the freakiness out of him and with the way he looks now, they will only be more driven to exterminate him. The little he owns is quickly packed in his trunk. Harry casts a silent wandless shrinking spell and puts his shrunken trunk and Hedwig’s empty cage into his pocket. Last year he’d discovered that the Ministry can’t trace silent, wandless magic. Harry is thankful for this discovery. He doubts he would have survived the previous summer without casting silent healing charms on himself after the Dursleys’ numerous attempts to beat him to death.

No one knows how powerful Harry really is. Not Dumbledore or the Order or Hermione or Ron. His convincing the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor was the best thing he ever did. Harry couldn't have known then but being in Gryffindor made it possible to hide his true self. His ‘golden boy’ image is the perfect mask and he’s worn it well for several years. Harry is more brilliant than Hermione could ever hope to be. Yet, no one knows. Harry has hidden his intelligence for most of his life. The Dursleys only beat Harry more for being smart; he quickly learned how to hide his intelligence behind a clueless façade. If Dumbledore had an inkling of Harry’s true power and intelligence, the man would have long ago attempted some kind of dark spell to allow him to gain total control over Harry. But Dumbledore still believes Harry to be pliable and weak.

His creature inheritance has finally given him the push to escape the living hell the Durselys created for him. Harry won’t stay here any longer. It is finally time for him to be free, for him to embrace his true self and he can’t do that here. He can’t do that as Harry Potter.

Harry stands in the bathroom mirror and admires his new appearance. He chuckles, fascinated with his wings and fangs. He moves his hands down and takes in his new physique. A six-pack with a “V” shape, muscular chest, toned arms; Harry turns and admires the curve of his back that leads to his bubble arse in the mirror. I will need to go shopping at the soonest possible opportunity; these big pajamas do nothing for my figure. I just need to get away from the Dursley’s. Movement in the house distracts Harry; he turns to see his Uncle Vernon standing there with his mouth open, staring at him. “Boy! What the bloody hell did you do to yourself? You look like one of them poofs. Are you a poof boy?” His uncle Vernon says as he walks into the bathroom, crowding Harry’s space.

For a second Harry feels panicked, his breathing coming out in short pants. There is a look in his uncle’s eyes that he has never seen before. Harry is not sure what his uncle is getting ready to do to him. Vernon licks his lips then and moves his hand to his crotch, his fingers rubbing on his flaccid penis. Harry stands there disgusted at the sight of seeing his uncle rub himself. “You know Pet hasn’t been giving it up to me lately.” Vernon says, Harry sees his Uncle Vernon lift his hand as if he is getting ready to touch him when his wings flare out from his back as if sensing he is danger.

Uncle Vernon jumps back at seeing Harry’s black wings displayed. All thoughts of touching himself disappear from Vernon’s mind. “What freakishness is this boy?” Vernon yells.

“What’s the matter Uncle Vernon, don’t like what you see? Just a minute ago you were touching yourself with thoughts of fucking me.”

“Shut your mouth Boy!” Vernon yells then backhands Harry across the face. “I would never touch you out of fear you would contaminate me with your freakishness.”

Harry’s face whips to the side when Vernon slaps him. This is the last time he will ever put his bloody hands on me. If only I had something, I would kill him this very minute. As soon as Harry thinks that his wings turns from soft feathers to black steel. Vernon does not notice, he is too busy yelling at Harry, calling him all kinds of names.

“You are trying to tempt me you little whore, is this what you do when you are at the freakish school of yours?” Vernon steps close to Harry and reaches out to wrap his hands around his neck when Harry’s wings react in a flash and chop his arms off all the way to his elbows. Vernon screams as blood sprays all over the place hitting Harry in the face and chest. Vernon falls to the ground and scrambles backwards out of the bathroom. Harry ignores the blood that is everywhere; he also ignores the fact that his Aunt Petunia and Dudley come rushing out of their rooms from hearing Vernon’s scream.

“Vernon, Daddy!” They scream together at seeing Vernon on the ground holding his bleeding arms to his fat chest as best he can. Aunt Petunia looks up at Harry and horror fills her face at seeing his changed appearance.

“What have you done you demon child?!”

Harry is surprised but does not show it, instead he turns to Petunia, “SILENCE woman! Or you will be next!” Harry yells. Dudley is cowering beside his father. He looks between the three of them: Vernon breathing heavy from blood loss, Petunia with fear clear on her horse face as she clings to Vernon, and Dudley, who is shivering. With his new enhanced senses, Harry can smell piss coming from Dudley’s direction. “For seventeen years I dealt with your abuse. Mental, physical and emotional abuse, do know what that does to a child?” Harry asks rhetorically. All three frantically shake their heads. Sweat beads on Vernon body as more blood gushes from his amputated arms. To prolong his death, Harry bends down to touch Vernon’s arms; he closes his eyes and the man screams, the smell of burnt flesh filling the room. Harry opens his eyes to see the bleeding has stopped but Vernon is still breathing hard. “Now there you won’t die.” Harry says then raises a brow, “Just yet.” Laughing madly. The three other people look at him as if he has lost the last glimmer of his sanity.

“Now back to what I was saying.” Harry tells them as he stands. “You three have made my life a living hell. I have cooked and cleaned up after your arses for the last time.”

“W-what do you plan to do with us?” Petunia asks trembling.

“I have no fucking clue. For years I have dreamt of killing you three and now that I finally have the opportunity I think I have lost interest. Maybe I want to see you three suffer. Suffer for all the things you put me through.”

Harry starts to pace the hall thinking of ways to make his family pay. He is not paying attention to them until he hears a feral scream; he turns to see his Aunt Petunia coming towards him with one of his steel feathers getting ready to stab him. In flash metal feathers fly towards her, catching her in the arms and legs, pinning her to the wall. Screams ring through the air; Harry walks towards her, his wings shaking with anger, he bares his teeth displaying his fangs. “You really want me to kill you, don’t you my dear Aunty?” He says, grabbing her by the neck.

Petunia gasps and whimpers, “Here I am thinking of ways to keep you alive and you try to kill me when my back is turned.” Harry turns and looks at Dudley and Vernon. “When you reach the afterlife blame your wife and mother for your deaths.” Without another word Harry sends two sharp feathers in Vernon and Dudley’s direction piercing their skulls, killing them instantly. How anticlimactic, thinks Harry. He turns back to Petunia. “The Headmaster has said on numerous occasions that you are my last blood relative and your blood is necessary for the blood wards to survive. However, the Headmaster in all his infinite wisdom has never said that you had to be alive.”

Petunia starts to beg for her life but Harry ignores her pleas. “You should have protected me, comforted me, made me feel as if I was your own child. But instead you let that horrid man beat me and try to break me. Do you know what he wanted to do to me tonight? Because you haven’t given him any in a while.” Petunia’s eyes widen further. “Yes, my dear aunt. Your pig of a husband planned on taking what was not his. Would you have stood by and watched or would you have stopped him?” Petunia shakes her head back and forth whimpering. “You know what, I think you would have let him do anything he wanted to me as long as it kept me docile and your slave. Did you hate my mother that much?”

Tears flowed down Petunia’s face; Harry removes his fingers from her neck, standing and looking at her as if waiting for her to answer. Harry leaves Petunia nailed to the wall, walks into the kitchen and grabs a big pot then goes back into the hallway. He places the pan underneath Petunia legs. He plucks another feather and starts to make large, deep cuts on her arms and legs and watches in fascination as the blood starts to run down her body to the pan. “I am quite sure you have little time left dear aunt; is there anything you wish to say?”

Petunia’s lips tremble as she tries to speak Harry makes more cuts within her skin in different places with the precision of a surgeon. Harry is so focused on his work he mostly ignores Petunia’s mumbled words until he hears something he does not expect. “….Head..master……made us.” Harry stops what he is doing and grabs Petunia’s face.

“What did you just say?” He asks with an inhuman sounding growl in his voice.

Petunia’s voice is raspy from her screaming, “…master….paid…us to beat you.” She rasps out. “…to abuse you…”

Harry’s whole world crumbles in that instant. He had suspicions about Dumbledore. Since his third year he had a feeling that the old man was intentionally sending him back here to have his family beat and starve him. Rage overtakes his mind, the Dursley’s could have said no, could have chosen not to accept what the Headmaster offered but greed is the root of all evil. Coin was worth more to them than an innocent child. The feather in Harry’s palm lengthens until it takes on the shape of a sword, his eyes glaze over as he raises it, swinging it in Petunia’s direction, severing her head from her body and killing her instantly. Tears rolled down his eyes thinking of the injustice done to him.

Harry walks away and goes to his room. He sits on his cot and cries, blood and tears mixing together. An anguish cry erupts from his chest. His body shivers as if he is cold, yet he feels nothing. Why did it have to be him, what has he done to deserve all this torment in his life? He did not ask to be born. Harry sits up, wiping his face and eyes. With a determined look on his face, he makes a vow to make them all pay. Everyone that has wronged him will feel the sting of his blade, of his vengeance, as they die.

 


	2. The Birth of The Goblin Prince

 

Harry rolls over onto his back and slowly opens his eyes and looks towards the window. It is dark outside, and he realizes that it must have started to rain after he fell asleep. Harry rubs his eyes and begins to sit up, his hands fall to his lap as he blinks a few times as his eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the room. He does not want to think about his day or the fact that he has been betrayed by the person he trusted the most.

Movement in the corner of the room catches his eyes and Harry instinctively extends his claws, ready to eviscerate the intruder. The sound of wings fluttering heightens his need to protect himself. Harry's eyes rove around the room, searching for the sound, ready to strike only to stop short when a black eagle appears before him. Taken aback, Harry lets his claws retract, not sensing any threat or immediate danger coming from the bird.

Taking a few steps away from the bird, he backs away with his eyes remaining on the eagle and turns on the lights. Harry rapidly blinks his eyes again and stares at the majestic bird now sitting on the footboard of his bed. On its back is a satchel. The unease he was feeling lessens considerably, and Harry walks over to pet the striking dark and yellow feathered eagle.

He looks at the satchel on the eagle’s back, and notices the logo embossed on it: a large, elegant engraved ‘G’ and a building that looks like Gringotts bank. With bloody hands, Harry carefully opens the satchel and removes the contents. He takes out three letters with his name on it, each written in a different handwriting on the front. Afraid to open them, Harry throws the letters down, not sure who they could be from.

Each letter also has the Gringotts seal on the back of the flap, he stares down at the letters with trepidation. Since entering the magical world Harry has never received an official letter from Gringotts. The only letters he’s ever received are threatening letters from the Ministry of Magic for the time he performed underage magic and of course his Hogwarts acceptance letters each year. He fears that one of the letters are another one warning him of his imminent arrest, and of his powers being stripped from him as punishment.

Quickly getting off the bed, Harry grabs his already packed trunk and turns around, scanning his room for anything he forgot. Harry is not sure where he was going, but he knows he needs to move quickly before whoever the Ministry sent does not find him. He is nervous and worried that he has already wasted too much time sleeping to escape before someone arrives to take him away. Beads of sweat begin to break out all over Harry’s skin, and he starts to feel lightheaded. He looks up for a second and the room shifts, dizziness suddenly overwhelming him. He sinks to his knees and grabs his head as a sharp pain stabs behind his eyes. Harry screams loudly at the excruciating pain. Even through the pain Harry concentrates on finding a safe place.

_I need to get somewhere safe. And fast!_

Nausea and pain engulf him. He keeps his eyes closed, hoping the next time he opens them he will feel well enough to travel. He tries to push his nausea away and attempts to recall the safest place he can go, a place where no one can find him.

 _I’m  a murderer, I killed the Dursleys and I would do it again_ , he thinks gleefully. _But now I must pay the ultimate price and leave the world I have come to love and cherish._

He does not have the time to get rid of the evidence, not before someone comes for him. Harry knows that he can call the twins to help him, they are the only two he is certain he can trust. But he does not want to involve them in this situation. They will protect him to the death but doesn’t want them to get caught and arrested because of him. _They have given up enough for me already._ Even if they were willing to help, it isn’t worth the risk. Taking a deep breath, Harry opens his eyes slowly, trying not to worsen his nausea and the ache in his head. His jaw drops, fully expecting to still be in his room at the Dursley'ss but he’s somewhere else entirely. Harry looks around, stunned.

 _How did I get here?_ Harry wonders. _Where is here, exactly?_

A few minutes ago, he was kneeling on the ground in his room praying for relief from pain. Now, somehow, he’s been transported here. Recognizing where he is, he wonders, _how did I get inside Gringotts?_ Harry’s eyes stop when he sees Griphook speaking with what he assumes is a female goblin. Both are staring at him with the same shock he must have on his face. _A female goblin, how strange. I have never seen one before._ Harry didn’t get a chance to ask any questions about how he got here or why he didn’t feel the effects of apparating or a port-a-key. His eyes cloud and the world goes dark once more.

****KT**GR**KT**GR**KT**GR****

Harry’s eyes pop open, but he remains still, unsure of exactly where he is and too afraid to move. The only thing he remembers is blacking out again for the third time in twenty-four hours. _That’s getting a bit annoying._ He’s in a bed of some kind. Someone must have moved him after he passed out. Harry closes his eyes and inhales deeply; the calming scent of jasmine wafts under his nose. His eyes snap open and Harry sniffs the air, letting his nose lead the way.

He turns his head, spotting the same goblin female he remembers talking to Griphook when he arrived at Gringotts, however it is he arrived there. Harry stares at her, having no clue what to say. She is a goblin that is for sure, but she looks different from the goblins he has encountered before at the bank. The only other goblin he has met who is remotely different is professor Flitwick, who is half goblin.

Her long hair reaches down the middle of her back. It is black with streaks of silver, and artfully styled on the top of her head with a pair of silver chopsticks holding her hair together. She stands; Harry notices that she is taller and slender than most goblins, but still considerably shorter than him. She walks to the door, opening it to murmur something to whoever is on the other side. She speaks too low for Harry to hear. She closes the door and returns to Harry’s side.

He does not hide the fact that he is awake, he feels no threat coming from her. She smiles at him and again he mentally remarks that she does not resemble a traditional goblin he’s familiar with. It also makes him wonder what kind of creature she is.

Harry tries to sit up, but she forces him back down; he has no choice but to comply even with her diminutive size, she is stronger than she appears.

“Who are you?” Harry asks. His throat aches and he sounds as if he swallowed a frog.

“I am Empress Yukiko Mazikaze, of the Japanese Goblin Nation.” She says, bowing her head.

 _Japan! Did she just say Japan? Am I in Japan?_ Harry thinks frantically.

“Do not worry, my Potta-kun, you are safe.” She tells him while she caresses his cheek.

Harry bites his lip. _My Potta-kun? No one has ever called me theirs before._ Happiness bursts in his chest at her gentle touch. Being raised by the Dursleys, he’s so rarely been touched with tenderness. Then he gets distracted by his confusion. _What the hell is a kun?_

She giggles. _Your thoughts are all over the place, Potta-kun._

Shocked, Harry stammers, “Y...you can hear my thoughts? Wait, did I hear your thoughts as well?”

“Those are questions to be answered at another time.”

Harry stares at her for a few seconds, his mind going a mile a minute, flicking from one thought to another. He watches her expression change to amusement and feels confident that as amazing as it is, she can hear his thoughts. How, Harry doesn’t know. But since she isn’t willing to reveal the why, he focuses on her differing appearance instead.

 _She’s Japanese,_ Harry concludes. _That’s why she looks different from every goblin I’ve ever seen before._ Her features are delicate and refined. Harry gasps, how did he miss her eyes. They are a beautiful shade of green; ethereal green, seeming to glow with light and depth unlike anything he's ever seen. She is beautiful.

Harry opens his mouth to speak but, she quiets whatever he has to say with her next words. “You left quite a mess for Griphook-sama to clean up, my Potta-chan,” She says to him. Her unaccented voice is soft yet he hears the reprimand, like a mother would a child.

His eyes widen and once again fear takes over. “I-I-.” He stutters.

“Not to worry Potta-chan, no one will know what has happened. We have made sure of that. It must have frightened you to come into your magical inheritance so suddenly.” She shakes her head with disgust, “Why no one was there to guide you through your change, I do not know. What use is Albus Dumbledore and what they are teaching you at that school? If someone had been there, as is proper, this horrible incident could have been avoided.”

_The minute I see that old coot, I should slit his throat and watch him bleed to death!_

Harry chuckles and wonders if she realizes that her thoughts vibrated through his mind.  

“What is so funny, my Potta-kun?”

“I heard your thoughts about Dumbledore,” he answers, stifling a giggle.

“Well it is the truth, the man is a useless bag of wind!”

They stare at each other and suddenly sadness washes over him. Harry feels confused and there are so many questions he wants to ask. They flash through his mind, _where am I,_ _what the fuck was going on, why are they helping and protecting me, what do they want in return for helping me, and why would the Japanese Goblin Empress care about me?_ A knock on the door interrupts his barrage of questions.

“Enter!” The Empress answers.

Griphook walks in with a large brown folder under his arm. Harry sees a tray floating behind him that he guesses is filled with food. In that instant, his stomach growls reminding him that he has not eaten anything in quite awhile. Harry watches as Griphook sets the folder on the desk beside the bed and floats the tray over to the bed.

“Young Lord,” Griphook greets. “How are you?”

Harry struggles to sit up and this time the Empress allows him to do so. “A little confused, but better. Thank you for asking, Griphook.”

“You have been quite hard to pin down, young Lord.”

Harry’s brows crease together in confusion, _what does he mean by that?_ He opens his mouth to ask the questions burning in his mind, and again is stalled when the Empress growls Griphook’s name and says something to him in Japanese.

Griphook sighs and looks at Harry, “It seems while you slept you have gained a very over protective goblin mother. Please eat before she slices my throat; after, we will speak about your Lordship.”

The Empress glares at Griphook in response.

Griphook stares back, unrepentant.

Harry looks between the Empress and Griphook not sure what the hell to say or do. Nonetheless, he is grateful the Empress isn’t death glaring at _him_.

“Eat, Potta-chan, you are too thin for a growing boy.” She says lifting the large silver dome.

Her voice soothing and demanding at the same time, calming his need to run and hide. Harry looks at the tray that is filled with food he does not recognize.

“What is this?” He asks, hoping that’s not offensive to the two goblins.

The Empress giggles and Griphook gives him a sharp toothy grin, which is still a bit scary in Harry’s opinion.

“This is sushi, omelet, rice and miso soup.” The Empress answers. “Your body is lacking in protein from the scans our Ishi did while you slept. Along with the cleansing your body, our Ishi determined your magic is weak and needs time to be replenished.”

“Cleansing? Ishi?” Harry questions.

“Yes, young Lord, from what we can gather you came into your magical inheritance,” Griphook explains. “There were spells blocking your complete transformation along with your magic. We had used a blood ritual to cleanse your magic.”

“Blood ritual?” Harry blurts out. “W-whose blood d-did you use?” He stammers.

“All questions will be answered after, Potta-chan eats.” The Empress demands.

He is about to protest but the stern expression on her face stops him. Harry looks back down at the array of dishes on the tray, he sees the one dish he does recognize. He picks up the bowl of broth and brings it to his lips, taking a large gulp. He moans, enjoying the taste and flavor. He takes a couple more large gulps, emptying the bowl. Harry places the bowl down and gazes up seeing the utter joy on the Empress’ face. He blushes, ducking his head and looks down at the tray again, not sure what to eat next.

As if reading his mind the Empress decides for him, picking up the two silver sticks that Harry had not noticed. He watches her with interest as she holds the sticks between her fingers with one hand. With the other, she picks up a rice dish that he does not recognize. Using the sticks, she brings a small bite to his lips.

Tentatively, Harry takes the spoonful into his mouth and starts to eat and is surprised at the wonderful taste. After drinking the soup Harry expects his stomach to recoil, but it grumbles loudly for more of the delicious meal. The Empress quietly continues to feed him until the small bowl is empty. He feels like a baby receiving nutrients from his mother. She picks another small bowl to feed him something else, this time Harry stops her. He is starting to feel a bit sleepy and he cannot think of eating another bite. Understanding this the Empress orders the tray to be taken away, then leans closer and fluffs up his pillows.

“Sleep Potta-kun, we will speak later when you are well rested,” she tells him. She shocks him by bending down and kisses him on his forehead.

_Is this how it feels to have a loving, mother? Would Lily have been this way? Bestowing kisses and hugs?_

It makes him feel a bit strange, he has never had care or felt the touch of a loving mother before. Yet, he wants to bask in it for as long as she will continue to bestow it on him. It is then Harry notices the jasmine scent, but his eyes are already closing before he can comment and sleep overtakes him.

****KT**GR**KT**GR**KT**GR****

Empress Yukiko watches as Harry falls asleep. She shakes her at the thought of all this child has been through at his young age with not a soul willing to protect him. When the little one appeared before her and Griphook, Yukiko did not know what to expect or who he was. Bloodied and shirtless on his knees, long black hair hiding his face. When he fainted Yukiko was the first to order her attendants to help the child, she felt inexplicably drawn to the boy despite not knowing who he was at the time. Yukiko refused to leave his side while the Ishi worked on him trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy. She did not care if she was in the way of the Ishi and Kankoshi’s, Yukiko felt the waves of distress coming from the boy. No one dared order her away from his side. She is there Empress, and their ruler.

She is the Queen of the Goblin Nation of Japan and that necessitates she is given the highest respect and reverence. Her abrupt decision to visit with her cousin Griphook and her dear friend King Ragnok may turn out to be one of the most important decisions of her life. It brought her to this child. Yukiko looks away from Potta-kun and recalls what happened while the child slept the first time. His body needed to be cleansed of the dark magic and blocks preventing him from performing magic the way he should. She’d been surprised the poor boy could do any magic with how his body was drowning in dark magic and blocks. Yukiko realized who he was once his face was cleaned. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. Even in Japan she’s heard his name. It always made her wonder why adults were forcing a child to fight their battle for them.

Children need to be loved and cared for. They need to be protected. Looking back at Potta-kun, he had none of that. No one to love and care for him. No one to protect. Instead, they used and abused him. They callously took advantage of him. During the cleansing she viewed parts of the child’s life from birth to present. She was able to see the abuse he experienced at home and school. Adults who looked through him rather than at him. Those who pretended to care only to be close to him because of his name. Yukiko silently rejoiced while watching Potta-kin kill the three muggles. Goblins celebrate when an enemy is killed in an act of revenge. Her heart broke at the last words spoken by the horse faced woman. Yukiko wanted to reach into Potta-kun’s memory and kill the woman all over again simply to watch her suffer. The glimpses she saw made her desire to protect and cherish him grow stronger.

Potta-kun was fragile and broken on the inside, she and the Ishi’s had no idea how he survived for as long as he did. His magical inheritance healed a few of his scars and cleansed some of the dark magic from his body. But it could not break the blocks. Yukiko caresses a hand over his forehead and stops at the lightning bolt mark that still mars his pale skin. She instantly pulls her hand back, the dark magic in the scar could not be removed. A tortured soul tethered itself to the child and refuses to leave. The soul is strong and Yukiko suspects that it can only be removed by the one that placed it inside of Potta-kun.

_This poor child is nothing but a pawn to the magical world. That can’t continue. I will not allow it._

During the ritual the Elders were informed, who were ready to inform Dumbledore of what had transpired, but Yukiko prevented them from doing so by placing the boy under her protection. Under her orders, they took a blood vow not to reveal Potta-kun’s presence. They obeyed, unhappily perhaps, but her word is law in the goblin nation. The Ishi’s informed Yukiko that Potta-kun needed magically strong blood in order to heal. Lily Potter’s blood, which was secretly obtained from the Department of Ministries, had no effect on the boy. The Ishi had been certain his mother’s blood would have helped. Since it didn’t, they need stronger blood, which Yukiko readily offered. As the Queen, she is a powerful being, mentally, physically, and magically. After seeing some of his memories, Yukiko sent Griphook and a few trusted goblins to get rid of any evidence that will implicate the boy in the muggles’ murders. She needed a little more time to think of what to do next.

“Griphook,” She calls out.

“Yes, Yukiko-Sama,” Griphook quickly answers. They are related by blood many generations apart. However, he has always treated her with the utmost respect.

“Spread the word, I have taken an Heir and son.”

Stunned silence meets her declaration. Griphook is struck dumb with shock. Goblins do not go outside their nation for heirs. Not once in all their history has it occurred. He stares at Yukiko for several beats as if expecting her to be joking, not that she would joke about something this monumental. It is simply too unexpected for him to comprehend.

Griphook swallows harshly, forcing out, “Are you sure?”

“Have I ever done anything I am not sure about, Griphook?” Yukiko challenges with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“No, but, he-he’s,” Griphook stammers, struggling to get his words out in the face of the confident goblin royal.

“He is what? A child that everyone ignores. The magical world has placed a heavy burden on his shoulders, yet, they readily stab him in the back without a second thought. I have read the papers, and I have seen his memories, onii-sama. This child needs the love of a mother and that will be me.” She caressed Potta-chan’s hair.

_You will no longer have to be alone, I will care for you._

Although shocked at Yukiko’s declaration, Griphook is excited for what is about to happen. For years, he has been forced to stand on the sidelines and watch Harry Potter suffer at the hands of those who profess to love and care for him. Giving her blood to Potter during the ritual was a shock to Griphook and the Elders, Yukiko has always debunked the system, consistently encouraging change for all goblins. The Elders continually attempt to delay her progress for any kind of change with constant arguments. Yet, Yukiko isn’t deterred. She will do whatever it takes to enact change. Her consolation is that King Ragnok and other Nobles agree with her.

The Mazikaze bloodline has been around since before the Feudal Lord period. They have ruled Japan with an iron hand and a gentle heart. For years, the Elders have tried to force Yukiko to marry or choose an heir from one of the five heads of the goblin nation, but she refuses, stating they do not have the will or the heart she desires to see her Kingdom prosper.

Griphook watches as his cousin caressing Harry Potter’s hair while he sleeps. She hums a well-known tune mothers use to chase away bad dreams from their younglings’ mind.

Griphook shakes his head, Yukiko is correct in her assumptions. Harry Potter as a child has been through a lot, and yet, he has persevered through them all. His body may have been weak but his heart is pure; maybe too pure for the world he has been pulled into. But Griphook knows that Harry Potter’s affection is genuine. Griphook remembers taking a liking to the boy the first time he visited Gringotts. Griphook remembers smiling at the wonderment on the child’s face at seeing their world for the first time. Now that child-like purity is marred by hurt, abuse, anger and battle scars of the coming war. Most believe that goblins only care for gold and rubies. However, they forget goblins have families, ones they would kill for, die for.

For years, Griphook worried over Harry Potter from afar, not being able to interfere. Now, with the blood of goblins and his own creature inheritance coursing through his veins, and being a part of the royal family bloodline, Harry Potter’s enemies will die before they can utter a word against him. That is a promise Griphook makes silently to himself.

_As Heir, the poor child will never have a day alone._

Goblin parents are very affectionate with their young. Harry Potter will have armed guards protecting his life. And a mother who is not afraid to kill out of love for her young. Uncles and cousins from all parts of the world who will defend his honor. Griphook looks at Harry Potter’s new appearance with an appreciative eye. The boy was beautiful before but now he is ethereal. His appearance gives Griphook an idea of what Harry Potter’s creature inheritance is. His beauty will be the talk in most circles; wizards and witches will vie for his hand in marriage. Griphook is certain because of Harry Potter’s creature inheritance and the addition of goblin blood, he will have a mate suited just for him. Most Goblins are not fortunate to find their mate, the Empress is one of them. The elders have speculated that her mate has not been born as of yet, or feels inferior to her status in society and has rejected her without her knowledge.

Griphook stands silently, and walks out of the room leaving mother and child alone. Things will certainly change for Harry Potter, Griphook does not know if it will be for better or worse. But he will certainly enjoy the flow of bloodshed of those who oppose mother and child.

****KT**GR**KT**GR**KT**GR****

It takes Harry one week to recuperate. During that week Empress Yukiko insists that Harry call her “okaa-san.” Whenever Harry asks her what it means, she tells him to rest. She smiles each time he calls her the nickname, and lets the matter rest.

Harry spends the majority of his week recuperating with plenty of rest and eating. After the first day, okaa-san tries to feed Harry like he’s a baby and not a teenager able to care for himself. Blushing furiously, Harry respectfully tells her he is old enough to do it himself. However, he asks her for help with how to use the chopsticks because he does not know how to use them. Okaa-san chuckles and begins teaching him. A few days later, Harry expertly uses the chopsticks whenever he eats rather than using a fork or spoon.

Harry finds that he enjoys eating Japanese food, the meals are lighter and less greasy. His favorite is sushi and ramen, although, he also enjoys eating kuya as well, which is a rice porridge. Harry looks outside his window at the beautiful garden below and sighs. He wishes he could stay in this magnificent sanctuary forever and never have to deal with anything that has happened. Harry does not need to worry about the Dursleys anymore, but there is still a war going on. Voldemort needs to be stopped. Harry has found out a few things during his weeks respite.

After he materialized into Gringotts, and the Empress dispatched goblins to the Dursley’s home, Griphook ordered the bodies burned but not before collected their blood. Using the collected blood, most of which was the blood Harry drained from Petunia, Griphook created clones or golems to take their places, ordering them to continue the Dursley’s normal routine. With the few droplets of Harry’s blood that was left behind, Griphook did the same and ordered Harry’s clone to stay in the home.  

The neighbors would not find it strange if Harry is not seen often because the Dursleys always kept him busy during the summer. Also, this will not give any of Dumbledore’s spies in the area cause for suspicion. Griphook instructed the Dursley's clones to put the house up for sale, at the end of the summer they will disappear never to be seen again.

Harry turns away from the window when he hears wings fluttering and unfolds his hands from the sleeve of his blue and white silk kimono. Hedwig sits comfortably on her perch looking happy and content.

“This is a far cry from a locked cage, huh, girl?” He whispers to his familiar. Hedwig flies over to him and lands on his shoulder and pecks his ear lovingly, making him smile.

Harry realizes that in the past week he has smiled more than he ever has over the past summers. Yet, he cannot help thinking about a few things in the back of his mind. The goblins are protecting him, hiding and shielding him from the Wizarding world and have asked for nothing in return. That makes him suspicious. _What do they want from me?_ He learned long ago that no one does anything out of the goodness of their hearts, at least not in his experience.

Goblins are known to be treacherous and unfeeling, at least that’s what Hogwarts and the magical community at large have taught him. But in the past week the Empress has shown him more love and genuine care than even Mrs. Weasley. The Empress does not look at him with pity in her eyes, seeing a child that was forced to grow up too quickly. Nor does she look at him and see Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world and a potential husband for her daughter. Harry knows what the Weasley family want from him, at the time he was okay with it, because at least a family wanted him. But now, things are different. He’s different. He realizes he is more than a means to an ends, a savior, a potential mate. He is valuable and deserves more than he has been given. The Empress sees him. She sees _Harry or Hari-kun_. She is willing to treat him with the love and care he deserves. She made him realize that he’s worthy of love and respect. Through her, he will receive that and more, for however long they are together.

Harry walks over to his bed and sits with his legs crossed, his yukata flares around him and he bows his head. A lock of hair falls over his shoulder and Harry’s mind cannot stop spinning. He still does not know what kind of creature he is and he is not sure if he is ready to find out. Harry turns his head and stares at the two sealed envelopes sitting on the bedside table. The third letter he found out days ago was from Gringotts asking him to see his bank manager to discuss his affairs now that he is of age.

Harry now suspects the two letters are from his parents. He is not sure he wants to read the last words of his mother and father. No matter his curiosity he cannot force himself to open them. Harry picks up the letters and turns them over and over in his hands trying to tempt himself to open them but he stops each time his fingers touch the seals.

“You will not know what is inside unless you read them, Hari-kun.”

Harry snaps his head up to see okaa-san looking down at him. So deep in his thoughts, he did not hear her enter the room. She sits beside him and her scent of jasmine engulfs him and calms his thoughts and emotions. She waves her hand and a tray with a tea set stops in front of them. That is another thing Harry learned about goblins: their effortless ability to perform wandless magic.

She prepares the tea while she says, “Why are you afraid Hari-kun?” She hands him the small cup of green tea and with both hands he accepts, bowing his head in respect.

Harry takes a sip of the green tea. Tea is now a part of their daily routine, but this is the first time they have spoken during tea time. Usually they would sit in silence and Harry basks in her presence.

“I don’t know,” he replies. Harry bows his head and looks at the letters in his hand. He’s afraid of what the letters will say.

_What if they didn’t love me? What if they saw me like the Dursleys did? A freak, an unlovable freak that no one wants._

Harry’s breath quickens and he starts to panic.

The Empress is silent for a few seconds. “At times, my Hari-kun we must push our fears aside and find the strength to move forward or we will be stuck.”

He breathes in the scent of the tea, trying to calm his fears. Okas-san’s strong presence helps steadies him. Harry takes another sip of his tea, not sure he can put his feelings and fears into words. Instead, he focuses on the Empress. “Why do you call me that? What does it mean? What does okaa-san mean? And what do you want from me?” Harry asks the questions that have been burning inside him since she asked him to call her okaa-san. But the one he is most afraid to ask is when will Dumbledore come to get him? Harry doesn’t want to go back to Dumbledore. The man hides behind his ‘Light’ status but cares nothing for the people that he hurts in playing his people like chess pieces on a board to win the war against Voldemort.

The Empress chuckles, “Once you read your letters Hari-kun, I will tell you what they mean.” She fixes a loose strand of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. “Now today we have Hinto-san returning, he will be measuring you for a few more yukata’s.”

Harry groans and covers his face with one hand, “Okaa-san, I have enough, in the week I have been here you have given me more than enough.”

_More than I have ever had._

Harry’s current closet is filled with traditional kimonos in various colors and for all occasions. Even though the only place he has seen thus far is this private suite located in the north tower of Gringotts. Harry silently admits that he enjoys wearing the Japanese style clothing. They feel amazing on his skin; today he is wearing a blue silk kimono with white doves woven in the pattern and a blue and white striped belt or obi as it is called, hangs low on his hips and is tied securely in the back. His sleeves are long and a bit wide reaching just below his wrist, giving him enough room to fold his arms between them.

“You can never have enough, my Hari-kun, and besides a beautiful boy like you should be seen in beautiful things.” She pats his cheeks gently with her soft fingers. “Also, your tutoring lessons will begin after you speak with Griphook-nii. It is time to set your affairs in order my Hari-kun.”

“Tutoring lessons?” Harry asks confused.

“Hai.” She says yes, answering his question. “I will explain more after you speak with Griphook-nii.” In the short days he has been in her presence he is able to pick up one or two Japanese words that are easy to translate into English.

They sit in silence and enjoy their tea. Once the tray is sent away Harry picks up the letters and looks at them again. Okaa-san is right, it is time he begins to set his affairs in order. Hiding away from the world for a bit is fine, but he cannot do that for the rest of his life. The Empress leaves, telling him she will return within an hour with Hinto-san for his fittings. He knows better than to refuse okaa-san. Harry places one of the letters down, opening the other and begins to read.

To Whom It May Concern,

 **Before you read this, please follow my instructions by pricking your finger and letting a few droplets of your blood fall onto the middle of the parchment. Then whisper the password only a true Marauder would know.**     

Harry wastes no time following the instructions and pricks his fingers, letting the blood fall onto the middle of the paper. Then brings the parchment to his lips whispering, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Looking back down on the parchment, words begin to form just as it does on the Marauder's map.

_My Son,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer of this world and I failed to get you to your father in time._

Harry stops reading for a second and skips to the bottom to see who the letter is from and is shocked when it is signed James Potter.

_My father, I’m not James Potter’s son?_

Harry does not know what to think, he clenches his fingers around the letter, ready to crumble it up when a line catches his eyes.

“ _Tom, and I met by chance on a moonlit night and had a short and torrid love affair.”_

Intrigued, Harry smooths out the letter and starts to read from the beginning again.

_My Son,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer of this world and I failed to get you to your father in time. But I am getting ahead of myself and I probably should start from the beginning. I grew up the heir to the Noble and Honorable house of Potter and that came with heavy expectations. I was expected to marry a woman of great beauty and influence, and to produce an heir. Even though our society accepts same sex couples and men are able to have children, older, noble families remain traditional in their expectations. They expect their male child to marry a woman of appropriate standing. I knew from an early age that I was attracted to men, but I could not act on my attraction for fear of losing my parents, and I am ashamed to admit, my significant inheritance._

_During my time at Hogwarts, I became good friends with Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. At first, Lily and I hated each other because of her friendship with Severus Snape but after a while, we realized we had a lot in common and became the best of friends. Many speculated that Lily and I were dating, which infuriated Snape and he broke off their friendship. But secretly Lily was in love with Snape. I encouraged her many times to try and repair their friendship. Taking my advice, Lily tried, but Snape hurled insults at her, even calling her a ‘mudblood’. Lily could not forgive him after that and refused to speak or see him. I stayed by her side, held her hands, and gave her a shoulder to cry on while she nursed her broken heart._

_When I reached the age of majority, I came into my magical inheritance. I loved them dearly but I knew I had to keep the knowledge from my parents. While they were able to accept some of the changes in the Wizarding society, they held true to older traditions, and expected me to do the same. My parents did not believe in the existence of creature inheritance, as if denying it would make it true. They viewed all creatures as dark that should be wiped out. We never told them about Remus’s furry little problem or that I was a Dark Angel and I required a mate._

_When I was a child, I heard the stories of an Angel that was sent from the heavens. He fell in love with a witch who bore his children. I, along with many others, did not believe it until I got my inheritance; it forced me to do my own research. I was shocked at the things I found during my research. The story goes: three Angels in seeing their friend in love and happy and in love with his witch and their offspring, fell from heaven and found their own happiness. What the four friends were unaware of was that a war between good and evil would soon break out over the souls of the human race._

_Demons of the underworld became jealous that the Angels had free rein and were able to mate with humans. They wanted to ravish and take over the souls of humanity and to become rulers of the world. The Angels got wind of what was brewing and vowed that they would not stand by and watch as the human race died._

_The war between good and evil was long and bloody. It wrought destruction over the world and spilled over into the human world. The humans witnessed the powers of both Angels and Demons and of the witches and wizards who fought on both sides. After the war was over and lives were saved, they all hoped peace would reign. But the eyes of humans had been opened and there was no going back. Instead, of being grateful to the Angels and their allies for saving the world, humans turned against them and threatened to start another war. The Angels were tired of fighting, they did not want to begin another war._

_The humans were no match for the Angels and their allies. They would be slaughtered easily, yet that isn’t what the Angels and their allies wanted. They didn’t fight to protect them, only to kill them in another war. The only way to prevent the war was to go into hiding. Protecting their families and the humans, despite their bloodlust for their deaths, was deemed more important than living out in the open. Making a pact, the Angels and their allies devised a way to hide their powers from the humans. While humans tried to find them, their powers kept them all hidden from their suspicious eyes._

_The separation of the worlds was a chance to build a new life and a new world for the Angels. After the war between good and evil, new creatures were born. Not all Demons chose to return to the Underworld, some stayed and mated with witches and wizards, bearing children of their own. The new world grew and thrived. Inter-mating created mixed races. Three of the original Angels who fell from heaven and a Demon who became an ally in the war saw the need for their children to obtain knowledge of who they are._

_The three Angels and the one Demon went by the name, if you have not already suspected, of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, the four founders of Hogwarts._

_They didn’t realize that being on Earth had a side effect they could not foresee, the longer they stayed the more mortal they became. Through time, they became susceptible to human diseases. One by one the founders died, leaving behind their children. Their true origins and the knowledge they possessed were lost, minimized to a mere fairy tale._

_Salazar Slytherin was the first among them to die. It was true, he was able to speak to snakes. However, all the Angels and Demons were gifted with unique and extraordinary gifts. Along with his gift of speaking with snakes, Salazar was also cunning and possessed a golden tongue, able to sway others to see his reasoning. Rowena was gifted with intellect and understanding, she was able to calm man and beast with a gentle touch. Godric had the heart and strength of a lion and was a natural born leader. Helga was probably the strongest of all the Angels, not only was she a seer but she had the biggest heart to love all beings, whether they were friend or foe. She carried the world on her shoulders because of all she was able to foresee but could not prevent. The founders left behind a great legacy that should not have been forgotten._

_Their bloodline flows strongly through the Magical community, who no longer believe the truth of their origins. I write this to you so that you know the truth of your birth and the power that is within you. You, my son, are a descendant of two of the founders, a scandalous mating between a Demon and an Angel. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor._

Harry pauses, shocked at what he just read. _H...how can I be related to Salazar Slytherin?_ He put the letter down and rubs his temples, trying to stop the headache that was coming. _If I am related to Salazar Slytherin does that mean Dumbledore knew and kept the information from me? Has he been trying to keep me from learning the truth about my origins? Gods, all this shit is confusing as hell._ Harry looks down at the letter and picks it back up. He needs to continue reading to find out what is going on; he deserves to know the truth.

_You, my son, are a descendant of two of the founders, a scandalous mating between a Demon and an Angel. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Your father’s name is Tom Riddle Jr. Also known as Lord Voldemort, who will one day rule and protect the Magical community the way the founders intended it to be._

Harry’s brain stutters over the words, _Vo-Voldemort...my father...h-how can that be?_

Tears start to cloud his vision as the realization begins to hit him. He really is not loved, even his own father is trying to kill him. The letter slips from his hands and Harry covers his face and lets the tears fall freely. In the span of a week, his heart once again shatters into a million pieces. First, the betrayal of those he counted as friends and family. Second, Dumbledore, the man he placed his faith and trust in continues to lie to him with his every breath. Harry wants to run and hide. He wants to close the world off instead of saving it. Why should he when they will all turn their backs on him sooner or later. He has no one he can trust or turn to.

Harry’s shoulders start to shake as he silently cries out in pain. A gentle hand rests on his shoulders, getting his attention. Harry looks over his shoulder to see the Empress standing behind him. Instantly, he throws his arms around her waist and buries his face in her stomach and weeps.

She threads her fingers through his hair, humming a calming tune. Slowly, his sobs subside but silent tears continue to trickle down his cheeks. Harry closes his eyes and once again basks in her comfort and strength. He feels weak and emotionally drained but he knows that he has continue reading the rest of his father’s letter. He needs to know why Voldemort, his sire, is trying to kill him.

Slowly, he pulls away from the Empress and wipes his eyes with the hem of his sleeves.

“Thank you, okaasan.”

“I felt your heart breaking, my Hari-kun, and knew you needed me.” She turns his face to hers, cupping the left side of his cheek. “No matter what, we will get through this together. Be strong, my Hari-kun. You are no longer alone. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you.”

Harry closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into her soft palm. “Will you stay with me while I finish reading the letter from my father?” He asks, opening his eyes to stare into hers.

“If it is your wish, my Hari-kun.”

“I wish it,” Harry replies softly.

She sits down beside and Harry picks up the fallen letter and continues to read. He reads out loud so that the Empress can hear.

_You, my son, are a descendant of two of the founders, a scandalous mating between a Demon and an Angel. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Your father’s name is Tom Riddle Jr. Also known as Lord Voldemort, who will one day rule and protect the Magical community the way the founders intended it to be._

Harry stops reading and looks at the Empress for her reaction. To his surprise, she gives none. Harry pauses a long moment before starting to read again.  

_Tom and I met by chance one night and had a short and torrid love affair. As I said before, my son, I knew I was attracted to men. After I graduated from the Auror’s Academy and the death of my parents, I told myself it was time to live my life my way. I was young and desirable to all and I knew it. Men threw themselves at me and some I obliged and others I denied._

_I did not care for wealth because I had it at my fingertips. Little did I know at the time my parents put a clause in their will requiring that I marry a woman and produce an heir in order to receive the remainder of the Potter’s fortune and claim my inheritance as the rightful heir of Godric Gryffindor. My life was not my own, even though my parents were gone. I am ashamed to say in my youth, money was more important than my own happiness._

_The night I met Tom I was in the right place at the right time. He was battling a wizard and I was chasing another. Our worlds literally collided; the wizard I was chasing was working for the wizard Tom was battling with. We inadvertently ended up helping each other and both wizards were killed. I knew who he was the minute our eyes connected, yet he had no clue who I was. When I met him, Tom Riddle was a powerful, charismatic, and handsome man with an agenda who wanted a better life for the Magical community._

_I had heard him speak many times but was never able to get a glimpse of him until the night we met. I was enamored the minute I saw him, standing tall, with jet black hair, pale skin and the most gorgeous ruby eyes I had ever seen. But behind those eyes I could see a great depth of pain; pain that he never divulged to me as much as I wanted to know. After that first fated meeting or maybe it was mere chance, fate kept putting us in each other’s path. We became friends, Tom and I. It was a couple of months later that we went from a budding friendship to lovers._

_I loved Tom, shamelessly I gave him my heart and soul in our short time together. But soon I realized that my love was one-sided. Whatever hurt was behind Tom’s eyes, I knew it would always make him incapable of loving me. So, I broke off our relationship. It broke my heart. But what made it hurt worse was when Tom did not fight me or fight for me to stay. He let me go willingly._

_My friends knew I was seeing someone, but I refused to tell them who. I found out I was pregnant with Tom’s child a month after I broke off our relationship. I didn't want my child to be born illegitimate and I couldn't bear to force Tom to marry me when I knew he didn't love me and maybe he never would. But I knew that I would never love another man the way I loved Tom, my heart belonged to him. I was ready to live my life alone but not when I was pregnant._

_Because of the stipulations of my parents’ will and with a child on the way, I could not afford for others to find out about my affair with your father. You see, a few weeks after I broke off our relationship, Tom, went on a massacre  using dark arts, and became a wanted criminal. I wanted to believe he did those things because I left him, but I knew in my heart that it was not so. I was desperate and I needed someone equally as desperate. Lily was still hopelessly in love with Severus Snape, not that bastard ever knew it or cared. Lily was the only one I told about Tom and the stipulations in my parents’ will. She understood and found a way to solve both of our problems. We devised a plan to marry each other and Lily would pretend to be pregnant with my child._

_If our friends thought it was strange that we married each other, they never spoke about it in front of us. Remus, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew simply thought we came to our senses and fell in love with each other. Our marriage was one of convenience. Both Lily and I were in love with men who would never know the truth. Lily used a charm with the help of Madam Pomfrey, who was sworn to secrecy and later obliviated by her request. I had a successful pregnancy._

_We later told Remus and Sirius that I was pregnant. Even though they begged, I never revealed who your sire was. In order to help me, Sirius and Remus would transfigure themselves to look like me when there was a need for me to be seen. After the announcement about Lily and your birth, Tom massacred more, this time they were muggles. I was heartbroken that the man I knew and loved was lost and was now a killer in both worlds. Yet, I could not turn my heart away from him. Despite everything, I still loved him._

_We did not want to use polyjuice in case they appeared pregnant. I’m not sure how Sirius came up with the idea but they somehow transfigured their faces and hair to look like me. It was only luck that we were all about the same height. I was overjoyed that you were growing inside of me. That there was a part of the man I loved was still with me. I could not wait to meet you and see your sweet face. When Lily offered to blood adopt you and make her officially your mother, I cringed at the thought. Although I loved Lily as a sister and she offered to stand by me, I could not bear to have your father’s blood erased. I wanted to look at your sweet face and see Tom and mine together. I may not have been able to be with him but I would have a piece of him in you with me for the rest of my life._

_Lily understood why I refused her offer; she said in my place, she would do the same. I promised that when the time was right, I would give her my sperm and she would have a child of her own. I knew that I was simply a replacement for the man she loved. I cursed Severus Snape for the pain he caused her and continued to do so. When she found out that he was marrying Rosetta Thompson, an heiress to the Th0mpson estate it broke Lily’s heart. She saved herself hoping that one day Severus would see reason and come after her. I thought I would lose my best friend the night she found out about the child Rosetta was carrying._

_Lily went through a phase of anger and depression to the point that she tried to kill herself by slitting her wrists. Thank Merlin, for Madam Pomfrey, who came the instant I called her. She saved Lily physically but mentally I knew she was broken. Three days later, Lily went missing. I was distraught when I could not find her. I begged Remus and Sirius to find her but they could not. I was so focused on finding Lily that I missed the news of Rosetta Thompson-Snape and the baby inside her dying under mysterious circumstances._

_All I cared about was Lily. A week later, Lily returned, and I was so overjoyed. When I asked her where she went, she simply said that she had to find a way to heal her broken heart. When I told her about Rosetta and her baby dying, Lily did not show any sympathy or concern for Severus. I did not and could not think that Lily had something to do with the death of Rosetta and her child. But the dark thought lingered in the back of my mind. Not wanting to know the truth, I never asked but deep down, I knew. I would like to say I blamed her for her actions, but if I were in her position, I probably would have done the same._

**_It is true that love makes you do insane things._ ** _And Lily’s unrequited love for Severus messed with her sanity._

_After that things slowly went back to normal or as normal as things could get in our situation. I was getting bigger by the day and so were you. I wanted to be surprised and I instructed Madam Pomfrey not tell me what your sex was. I was simply happy that you would be born healthy and would be loved by four people who knew the truth about you. Please understand, my son, Lily, Sirius, and Remus would die for you. Although Lily’s heart belonged to Severus Snape, she had a special place in her heart for you. She saw you as the child of her heart and promised to protect you no matter the cost._

_When you were born, I named you, Ares Orion Potter-Riddle. You were the sweetest and most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I knew you were special the moment you were placed in my arms. You had a mixture of your father and me. You also reached back far into our descendants and inherited their green eyes. I know Lily secretly sighed in relief that you had something that tied you to her, even something as simple as the color of her eyes. Yet, when you were angry, your beautiful green eyes would have flecks of red in them, unnoticeable unless someone got close enough._

_So many times during my pregnancy I wrote letters to send to Tom but always changed my mind. I wanted a representation of your father’s current position in the world. And named you after the Greek God of War in respect of your father. To me, Tom was a God living among weak-minded men who did not understand his goal and what he was trying to accomplish. Maybe I was seeing him through my love colored eyes, but I did not care. I saw the writing on the wall. War was coming and there was nothing I or anyone could do to stop it._

_As long as I could remember, Tom and Albus Dumbledore have always been on opposite sides. And the animosity between them was heating up. Because of his nontraditional beliefs and what he envisioned for the Wizarding world, Tom was labeled a Dark Lord. He was a man to be feared and hated. Yet, I understood his goal. I knew what Tom feared. I was the only one who saw how angry he got when wizards and witches refused to realize their magical potential._

_He believed that Wizards should be free to use and explore their magical abilities. I saw how passionate he got talking about the history of muggles killing witches and wizards because they found out about them and feared that it would happen again. Your father cared about the Magical community and what happened to it more than even the Great Albus (many names) Dumbledore. Your father needed to do anything he could to protect the world he loved and that level of commitment was what unnerved other wizards and witches. He didn’t care whether others labeled him Dark as long as he saved the Magical community. I admired his resolve and dedication._

_Tom also felt that one should not be discriminated against because of their blood or parentage. He wanted to ensure that muggles never found out about the Magical community. He wanted to find better ways of protecting ourselves. To research the weapons they were developing and be prepared in case they found us. He wanted the parents of muggle-borns and half-blood to vow in blood that they would never reveal our existence. If they broke their promise, it would be punishable by death. And, my son, I agreed with him. Muggles would defend their livelihood at any cost and the Magical community had to do the same. We could not let our history and people be overrun by anyone. We needed to fight to be safe. I planned on going to your father and fighting by his side. I wanted to be by his side. I know that I would be severing ties with my friends. I knew what I would lose, but my heart belonged to him and always would. We belonged with him._

_Which is why I must tell you not to trust Albus Dumbledore. I cannot hide my distaste any longer. I cannot stand by and listen to Dumbledore speak ill of your father. Dumbledore will bring us nothing but ruin with his ideals, of love and togetherness. His beliefs will get us all killed. We gave muggles a chance to understand us, we welcomed them with open arms before and they grew to hate and fear us. They killed us without any thought, caring not that we were mothers and fathers. They did not care that we bled the same color as them._

_Ares, you must keep Dumbledore at a distance. Do not fall for Dumbledore’s grandfatherly act. He will use kind words to manipulate you to do his bidding. There is nothing I can prove, but I fear his words. He speaks words of a prophecy of a child born of light that will save the Magical community and bring forth a new dawn. Dumbledore professed you are that child. I hate to agree with him but you are special; I can sense the powers of the angel and demon flowing through your veins. I cannot help believing that Dumbledore is holding something or perhaps a lot back. There’s more to the prophecy; I feel it. Find the truth, my son, because whatever he is hiding, he does not want it to get out. The truth could be exactly what is needed to destroy Dumbledore, once and for all._

_Unstopped, Dumbledore will wreak death and destruction in our world, mark my words. I pray that by the time you are reading this he’s dead and none of what he believes came to fruition and instead, Tom prevailed._

**_For if Dumbledore has succeeded, I fear for you, my son, and for the rest of our people._ **

_If I die before making it to your father, please show him this letter as proof. I have also attached your blood certificate as proof that you are his son._

Harry stops reading, the headache he had earlier has flared from a whisper to a loud, unrelenting screech.

“I need a break,” he announces.

The Empress nods her head, “I think today Ha-,“  She begins then stops. “I do not know what to call you. You have just found out your name is Ares after the God of War, a noble and strong name, but all of your life you have been Potta Hari. The whole world knows you by that name.” She pauses then sighs. “What will you now call yourself? Who do you want to be?”

Harry stares at the Empress not sure what to say. Since finding out about the prophecy, he’s felt unsure of everything. Harry knows he does not look the same as he did before, since his inheritance his features are more androgynous and more than once the goblins have referred to him as cute and pretty. A cherry blossom leaf blows in and lands beside him. He stares at it for a minute, thinking of his options. Karma is a fickle mistress, it has a way of coming back to haunt those that do wrong. Cherry blossoms are a representation of that. He realizes there are things he cannot change and things he can. Reading his father’s letter, he hurt for both Lily and his father. Both plagued by unrequited love. He has accepted that he cannot change their past but he can change his future. He picks up the blossom leaf and sniffs the sweet flower. He smiles, it feels as if the fates are giving him a sign.

He’s different, not only physically but mentally and personally. He does not feel like the same person he was one week ago. Yes, all he has done is eat, sleep, and cry but he knows that all this is strengthening him for what is to come. He will need to make difficult decisions in the future. Harry Potter was strong; but Harry Potter had others holding his hand, carving out a future for him. Harry Potter could not make his own decisions. Now, he feels he can make his own life choices; he can walk with his head held high and not worry about the opinions of others. Now, he can be Ares.

_Ares Orion._

“Call me,” he begins and then stops. He needs the conviction to say the words and mean them. “Call me, Ares.” The new name feels strange but right on his tongue.

“Are you certain, my son?”

He doesn’t waste time thinking about the question, or the fact that she called him her son. “Yes, I am. It fits me.” He tells her. He is now Ares. He isn't sure what last name to use. He was still a Potter and a Riddle. The son of the Dark Lord. _Oh, shit I’m the Dark Prince!_ He does not want to admit the slight thrill he feels at being a prince. Everything is still new to him. With this new knowledge, Ares wonders if that is the reason he feels no guilt killing the Dursleys. That he was destined for dark all this time. Ares looks at the Empress.

“Why are you so invested in me? Why do you care?”

Her eyes shift and she looks to the other side of the room. “I will answer your questions all in due time, my Ares.” She turns her gaze back to him. He does not push her on the issue. “We must now focus on you finishing your letters,” she tells him. “I remember in our history the wars between angels, demons, and men. Goblins and demons are not so far apart. We were once Hell’s foot soldiers and fought for our freedom. And were cursed by Lucifer himself for our transgressions. You see, we were once beautiful creatures, used to beguile men and women. We would descend on earth tempting them to do Lucifer’s bidding. But we grew wary and jealous. We wanted to find love as well. So when some of the demons rebelled, we joined and fought alongside them.” She smiles at him at gently touches the side of his face. “You resemble one of my ancestors before she was cursed. Her beauty rivaled even her sisters.”

Harry blushes and touches the hand on his cheek. “Thank you,” he tells her.

“I will have to kill anyone who tries to steal you from me. The mate you find will need to be strong enough to fight for your honor, my Ares.”

“Mate?” He asks in confusion.

She drops her hand from his face and smiles brightly at him. “Of course, because of who you are, you have a mate. Not only are you the Dark Prince but you are also my heir, and the soon to be crowned prince of my kingdom will be yours one day.”

“Wait? What? How can that be?”

“That’s simple, I have adopted you. You are now my son in name and blood.”

 

****KT**GR**KT**GR**KT**GR****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year! As always updates on this story will be slow but we are not abandoning our stories. We have a lot planned for the new year so stay tuned. Thank you for your SUPPORT! Follow me on Twitter GiovannaReaves or email: GiovannaReaves@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your Kudos & Comments.  
> Thanks for reading and your reviews!! Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com.


End file.
